Various devices have been constructed in an attempt to remove odors from toilets and such devices have been provided in kit form to adapt to existing toilets or are built-in to the structure of a toilet. Some of these devices consist of emitting pleasant odors when the toilet is in use or provide aspiration systems which draw air from the room in which the toilet is located and directs it outside. Many other devices, too numerous to describe herein, are also known to deal with this problem.